NRM 2016 Meeting Abstract The International Symposium on Functional Neuroreceptor Mapping of the Living Brain is a biennial meeting of researchers and physicians in academia and the pharmaceutical industry whose research focuses on the development of noninvasive imaging techniques-including positron emission tomography (PET) and single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) and other molecular imaging methods-to functionally characterize and quantify neurotransmitters (e.g., serotonin-2A, dopamine-D2) and other neurobiological processes (e.g., amyloid, neuroinflammation) in the living brain. The overarching goals of scientific sessions of the meeting are to apply noninvasive neuroimaging methods to: 1) improve the understanding of the pathophysiology of neurodegenerative diseases and psychiatric disorders, addictive disorders, and aging and psychological processes; 2) develop improved methods of quantifying neuroreceptor function in vivo; 3) effectively use molecular imaging techniques to accelerate the process of central nervous system (CNS) drug development; 4) expand molecular imaging measures to new areas such as imaging psychological processes (e.g., cognition, stress); and 5) develop methods and applications of multimodality imaging (e.g., PET/fMRI). The scientific program for the meeting will focus on basic and clinical research that is of direct relevance to NIH Neuroscience sponsored research. The main component of the symposium program will include both platform and poster presentations. Session topics may include: neuroinformation; dopamine receptor dynamics and function; multi-receptor circuitry underpinning reward circuitry; neuroinflammation; applications of neuroreceptor mapping to clinical trials and drug development; advanced modeling of receptor dynamic and trafficking; novel approaches for neuroreceptor mapping, including multimodal approaches; proteopathy; PET-MR roundtable; novel radiotracer development; and translation applications of neuroreceptor mapping. The program will also include two special lectures and networking events. This symposium will leverage the breadth of expertise of a truly international and multidisciplinary group of researchers and physicians, who work in the area of functional neuroimaging and related fields, to identify and explore translational research opportunities that may advance clinical diagnostics and drug development and to establish and foster communication, collaboration, and fellowship among the group.